


Nuestro pequeño juego

by Ruri_Idimar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby Reader, Dom/sub, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Sans, Protective Sans, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader-Insert, Sans Needs A Hug, Sexual Content, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Sub Sans, Yandere, Yandere Sans
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruri_Idimar/pseuds/Ruri_Idimar
Summary: Ella no sabía como habían llegado a esa situación, pero mientras sentía el cuerpo del monstruo, temblar bajo el tacto de sus dedos, decidió que ya no importaba. Sintió los dedos de Sans agarrarse a sus muslos, sus falanges clavándose dolorosamente en su carne desnuda, aquella que tanto le acomplejaba y que el esqueleto amaba...Ella presiono sus manos contra sus costillas, sus uñas rascando los huesos. El cuerpo del monstruo se sacudió con violencia, su gemido de dolor haciendo eco en la habitación. Amaba la sensación de poder que recorría todo su ser cuando el esqueleto se retorcía bajo cada uno de sus toques.Así que no. No importaba como comenzó, ni que cualquiera pudiera abrir la puerta y encontrarlos en aquella situación en una desolada aula de la universidad.Nada importaba, ni siquiera que ella fuera humana y Sans, el monstruo al que maltrataba...





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Pareja: Yandere Sans x Lectora gordita (como ya es mi costumbre, no hay descripción real ni nombre)  
> Advertencia: Aunque lo más seguro es que no contenga relaciones sexuales gráficas en si, la historia contendrá un alto contenido sexual. Espeluznante, yandere, sumiso? Sans. Cuando digo yandere espeluznante, me refiero a ello, vamos, que sus acciones muy posiblemente ponga los pelos de punta.

**Prologo**

 

Ella se mordió el labio inferior aplanando una pequeña arruga de su ropa por lo que parecía ser la millonésima vez. Estaba nerviosa, realmente muy, muy nerviosa. No debería, solo era una estúpida y sencilla cita. Después de todo lo que había hecho y pasado juntos, una cita, no debería ponerle los nervios, pero lo hacía. Al final y al cabo no era solo una salida más era "la cita". Esa era la primera vez que salían juntos, bueno eso no era tampoco todo lo demás, pero era la primera vez que lo planeaban con antelación, su primera cita desde que salían oficialmente como una pareja. Eran novio y novia, era tan raro pensar en ellos de esa forma, pero eso es lo que era ahora ¿o siempre lo había sido y simplemente no lo habían nombrado? Sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente, volvió a mirar el reloj. ¿Él se estaba retrasando? No, después de lo insistente e impaciente que había sido toda la semana, lo dudaba. Eran sus nervios ablando y susurrando teorías conspiratorias Para distraerse de su paranoica e insegura mente se acercó al cristal, entregando los ojos a su reflejo y revisando una vez más su cabello, comprobando que ni un solo pelo estaba fuera de lugar se alejo unos pasos, alisando otra vez las arrugas ropa y mirando su reflejo en el escaparate de la tienda. Nerviosa volvió a morderse el labio. La gente estaba mirando mucho y se sentía consciente de sí misma, ella no solía llevar la ropa tan ajustada, se sentía mucho más cómoda con las prendas más sueltas, que con las que llevaba ese día. Era muy consciente del efecto que su cuerpo tenia en su novio, por eso se había vestido con ropa más ajustada. ¿Estaban sus michelines marcándose demasiado? Sintiendo su cara de vergüenza, se encogió sobre sí misma, tratando de hacerse lo menos visible posible, repentinamente ese escaparate de la tienda tenia su atención de una manera completamente diferente. La chaqueta expuesta en el, la resultante mente atractiva y aunque no pegaba ni cola con su conjunto, era lo suficientemente ancha para ocultar las curvas de más de su cuerpo. Era un poco cara, pero el uso que quería era bastante urgente y la merecía la pena, en su opinión. Entro en la tienda, sus ojos mirando con nerviosismo a los otros clientes y transeúntes, dio un paso de pasos, agarro la chaqueta y se giro hacia la caja, cuando escucho la voz de su novio llamando su nombre a sus espaldas, ella se dio la vuelta,

-Estas preciosa.- Fue su saludo, su voz tan segura y llena de sinceridad en su afirmación, Llegó a su pecho con una calidez ya familiar, era sorprendente lo fácil que dos palabras, las palabras dichas por la persona correcta, era hacer el ego de uno . La mera presencia de su novio a su lado está llena de una seguridad en sí misma que con creces superase o inseguridad.

Soltando la chaqueta, sonrió con suavidad a su novio.

-Sans.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuidado con empujar.

 

Capitulo 1

 

Su relación con Sans nunca había sido sencilla, ni bonita, ni siquiera al principio o más bien sobretodo al principio, hacía muy poco tiempo ni si quiera cruzaban miradas, no sabían de la existencia del otro, pese que estudiaban en la misma universidad. No fue si no hasta hace unos seis meses que tuvieron su primer contacto y para ser completamente sinceros ella era, literalmente, su abusona. 

Los pasillos, al igual que el instituto al que solía ir antes, siempre estaban repletos en el cambio de clase. Era normal, algo del día a día, chocar de alguna manera con otros. De hecho si solo se hubieran chocado entre ellos, seguramente ninguno de los dos recordaría el rostro del contrario, pero por desgracia o afortunadamente, dependiendo cuando y a quien preguntes ese no fue el caso. Ella había estado hablando con su amiga cuando de repente había sentido un golpe en su espalda y unos dedos huesudos agarrar los michelines de su estomago. Solo fue unos segundos, tanto el peso como el agarre se fueron, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Sintió su cara enrojecer por la vergüenza, la humillación y la ira. Se giro rápidamente para ver al infractor y vio al esqueleto alejarse como si nada hubiera pasado, completamente inconsciente de su ira hacía él. Era normal, era solo un accidente, alguien ya fuera intencionado o no había empujado a Sans y al verse caer, se agarro a lo que pudo, siendo eso las carnes de su estomago.  No era de extrañar la sorpresa y ligera mueca de dolor en su rostro, cuando le empujo con violencia contra una pared. Enseguida recupero la compostura, pero ya era tarde, ella ya había visto la debilidad reflejada en su cara y al igual que un tiburón al oler la sangre quería ver más.

Durante el resto del día siguió empujando al monstruo cada vez que lo veía por los pasillos, por supuesto que solo logro empujarlo las primeras dos o tres veces, después el esqueleto estaba más que preparado para el ataque y esquivarla era como un juego de niños. Al tercer día estaba tan frustrada que nada más verle se abalanzo sobre él, al igual que todas las anteriores veces el monstruo le esquivo con una irritante sonrisa y acabo dándose de bruces contra la pared. El dolor estallo en su nariz, y la sangre en su mano al tocarla, la dejaron aturdida durante unos instantes. Algún idiota de la multitud hizo una broma sobre gordas y la hora de la comida, las risas se escucharon a su alrededor y ella sintió sus ojos picar, aguantándose las lagrimas, miro al esqueleto, su rostro era ilegible. Lanzando una mirada furiosa en su dirección que prometía venganza, huyo a algún lugar tranquilo donde detener el sangrado y lamer su orgullo herido en privado. 

Ese maldito monstruo esqueleto se las pagaría por humillarla dos veces.


End file.
